Trading Spaces
by Ryuu842
Summary: What happens when a gawky warlock meets a high functioning sociopath? Will the Prince of Camelot refrain from killing the consulting detective? Will Kilgharrah ever stop laughing?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Dragon Calling

It was dark out, and I was freezing. Kilgharrah was supposed to be here an hour ago. At least, that's what I _thought _he told me before our connection was dropped. I sighed. Cryptic dragons.

The beat of wings called me from my thoughts as wind danced through my hair.

"It took you long enough," I called through the roaring air.

"Young Warlock, I said I would be here and here I am," the dragon said, irritated. "And, you could at least say 'Hello' or 'Thank you for coming'."

"I'm sorry, Kilgharrah. You're right. I am thankful that you came. I'm only worried about Morgana's new plan."

"Don't worry, young one. There will be enough of that in the days to come. Now tell me, why did you call me?"

I sighed. The events of the last few days were wearing me thin. Arthur was in a frenzy, Gaius was becoming distant and started to stock up herbs with a sense of threat in the air, and even Uther was becoming weary. All this combined made for a stressed Warlock.

"There have been some strange sightings," I started.

"Strange sightings?"

"Yes, like a transparent other city. There have been reports of massive buildings and metal birds."

"I have not sensed any of this."

"That's what worries me, Kilgharrah. Neither have I. Wouldn't this take strong magic?"

"From what I know, yes."

"What do you mean 'from what I know'?"

"There are things that are above my knowledge, Young Warlock."

Kilgharrah chuckled at this—which annoyed me to an escalated extent.

"I appreciate that you have such faith in me, however, this is something that I have never experienced in my long life," he continued. "If you desire, I will continue to investigate?"

"Yes, please," I said.

"Then I will bid you goodnight, Young Warlock."

"Goodnight, Kilgharrah. May your wings be lifted up by faithful wind."

"And the sun and moon always light your path."

With a bow, Kilgharrah lifted his wings and flew off into the night, leaving me alone once more.

"Sherlock!"

"Yes, John," I call from the coach.

"You might want to come see this!"

I sigh as I got up from my comfortable position and walked over to where John was gaping at the wall in his bedroom. At first I scoffed, and was about to go back to my mind palace … but then something caught my eye. That something was an image of a castle with people _walking _around in the picture. And it wasn't _still _walking. No. This image obviously wasn't painted on John wall. I would have known. This image was just _there_. How … I don't know. But, I was going to find out.

"Do you see this," John asked panicked.

"Yes, John," I sighed—feigning boredom. "It's not that hard to miss."

"What do you think it is?"

I had to pause here. Should I admit the truth or make a guess?

"I … don't know," I said, aggravated at the fact. "Do you know how it got here?"

"It just … appeared," John said. "Do you think it's dangerous?"

"I don't know… For all we know it could be."

"Should we call Lestrade?"

"Humph! If I don't know what it is, he _definitely _won't! But …. We could call Mycroft."

"Who's Mycroft, Freak," Sally asked walking in with Lestrade.

"Why would you want to know," I questioned back.

"Come on, Sher," Lestrade said. "If you're going to call him about these new developments, we would like to know who he is."

"He's—"

"I'm his brother," Mycroft answered for me.

"Hello, brother."

"Sherlock."

"Is anyone else going to randomly walk into my room," John asked, irately.

"There's another one," Sally asked.

"Yes, and that one practically controls the British government," I said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't say 'control'….," Mycroft said.

"Then what would you call your tyranny?"

"Helpful pushes in the right direction."

"And these 'helpful' pushes help _how_?"

"Boys, shouldn't we be discussing what these _things _are," Lestrade said, gesturing towards the images as he said 'things'.

"_Mer_lin," Arthur yelled as I walked into the room. "What is _that?_"

"Oh no," I groaned. "Not here too!"

It's been a week since these images have appeared and I've been tasked to monitor them.

"What do you mean 'not here too'," Arthur asked.

"The villagers have been flocking to Gaius' because these 'things' have been popping up all over the lower town. This is actually the first of them that's appeared in the castle."

"Perfect. But, why have my father or I heard not about this?"

"The villagers are scared that your father will order a witch hunt, Sire. Gaius said he's not sure that magic is doing it. The images seem harmless enough, and they haven't _done _anything but appear and disappear from place to place. Last night we even saw four man and a women stand in front of us talking about the window—that's what I think it is."

"A window?"

I nodded and gave him my best lopsided grin.

"Yes," I agreed. "A window! I think it might be a window to another time or even another world!"

"That's crazy."

"Maybe. But, it would explain some things."

Arthur laughed like I just told him the funniest thing in the world.

"Oh yeah, like what," he asked.

"Well," I said and puckered my lips in thought. "Why they pop up in certain spots."

"How does your theory explain _that?_"

"Okay. Think of the earth as a ball of energy will you?"

Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Now think of time and space as energy also."

Arthur nodded again.

"Okay. If time and space are energy, that means that time doesn't follow a direct line. It can bend and twist. Do you understand?"

"How is that relevant, _Mer_lin," Arthur said, exasperated.

"I'm getting to that," I snapped. "Okay. If time can bend and twist that means that the energy of time and the earth could bleed together at certain points. Thus creating the windows."

"Okay. I get that. But how isn't it magic?"

"It is … in a sense. It's natural, raw magic. It's the very fabric of the earth that's doing it."

"Can it be reversed?"

"I think it'll do it on its own in time."

Arthur nodded. Then something strange happened. A bright light appeared and out stepped two men. One was blonde with blue eyes. The other was tall and lanky, but had piercing grey eyes that betrayed his intelligence.

"I think we have the wrong room …"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello. I hope you're enjoying the story! I hope the cliffhanger wasn't too bad last chapter. Anyway, I want to warn you now that I will be updating pretty frequently. I'll try to update once or twice a day. If anyone has any comments or suggestions please tell me. I appreciate reviews. They're like birthdays and Christmas rolled up into one. This is also my first crossover, so please be kind. However, I do take criticism along with the praise. Don't be afraid to speak you're mind, just try to keep it clean.

Chapter Two: Who Are You?

"I think we have the wrong room …," I said.

"No doubt," Sherlock said, in his 'matter of fact' way.

There were two men staring at us. One was blonde with blue eyes. The other was raven haired and gawky.

"Oh, who are you," I asked.

"Sorcerer," the blonde one yelled.

"Arthur," the raven haired man warned. "Remember what I said about time being like energy?"

"Yes, but you also said that the … the things haven't done anything!"

Sherlock laughed. He actually _laughed! _That blonde man looked like he could _murder _us and he was _laughing!_

"What's so funny," the man named Arthur asked.

"Everyone knows magic's not real," he said. "Suggesting we're sorcerers is ludicrous!"

"Now, Sherlock," I said, warningly. "Don't be rude."

"Oh, come on, John. You know I'm right."

"That doesn't make it any less rude."

"Magic _is _real," the gawky one said. "And it's _illegal _here in Camelot. I don't know what time or kingdom you're from, but you might want to explain to Arthur here that you didn't use magic to get here."

"We're only _here," _I said. "Because Sherlock here decided to touch the picture thing on my bedroom wall and I tried to grab his arm to stop him."

"So… you're here by accident," the raven haired man said.

"They're Sorcerer's, _Mer_lin," Arthur yelled. "They're lying!"

"Don't be so rude, Arthur!"

"Do you know if they're not lying?"

"Do you know that they are?"

"Well … no."

"Then give them the benefit of the doubt."

Arthur looked like was about to protest, but he decided against it.

I couldn't believe it. How could _Mer_lin defend them! Granted, he's usually right, but we don't even _know _these people. Why else would they walk through the _window _if they weren't sorcerers?

"Well, hi," the blonde said. "I'm John Watson and this is Sherlock Holmes."

"As you probably guessed, I'm Arthur and the idiot beside me is Merlin."

"Oi," Merlin shouted.

The man named Sherlock snorted.

"It wasn't hard to figure out," he said in a bored tone. "You too shouted each other's names quite a few times."

Merlin giggled beside me and I elbowed him in the side.

"Oww," he whined.

"_Mer_lin."

"Shut up?"

"Exactly."

This time it was Johns turn to giggle. Sherlock just rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how we could possibly get back," John asked, curious.

"You could just go back through the window," Merlin suggested.

"Window?"

"I think he means the portal that brought us here, John," Sherlock said sharply. "And, if anybody hasn't noticed, the portal vanished."

"What," I screamed, panicked. "How could it just disappear? How can we get home? Sherlock, what do we do?"

"Don't worry, John," Merlin said grabbing my shoulders. "Calm down. We can still get you home. The 'portals'—as your friend calls them—appear and disappear all the time."

"They do?"

He nodded at my hopeful look.

"Gaius, our Court Physician, actually put me in charge of monitoring them—which is why I was late, Sire."

"Always making excuses," Arthur muttered.

Merlin just gave him a lopsided grin.

"Do you do this all the time," Sherlock asked, annoyed.

"Do what," Merlin asked.

"Flirt."

"We _do not _flirt," Arthur yelled.

"Oh?"

Merlin turned an odd shade of red, and ducked under Sherlock's gaze.

"Sherlock," I warned. "Play nice."

"I am 'playing nice'," he said, pouting. "I was just asking a harmless question."

"How do you like it when people ask if we're a couple?"

"It's not ideal."

"Then would it be 'ideal' for them?"

Sherlock sighed, and I knew I won.

"No," he breathed. "I suppose not."

"So," Arthur said. "If, you're _not _sorcerers—"

Merlin groaned.

"Arthur," he said. "I thought we were over that."

"Let me finish," Arthur snapped. "If you're not sorcerers, then where are you from?"

"London," I answered.

"And what kingdom is this London?"

"London isn't a kingdom," Sherlock said. "It's a city. Britain is the kingdom… Although, Parliament makes most of the decisions nowadays."

"What's Parliament," Merlin asked.

"It's a part of the government that makes the decisions," I answered.

"Oh. Where's Britain?"

"You're standing on it," Sherlock said. "If I am to believe we are actually in Camelot, then this is Britain during the Medieval Ages."

"The Medieval Ages," Arthur asked.

"How about we leave the explaining for later," I asked. "I'd like to go and find another portal."

Merlin nodded.

"First, let's go see Gaius," he said. "He's been working on how to find out where the next portal should be."

"Then let's go," Sherlock said.

We walked in awkward silence. People stared at Sherlock and John as they walked behind Arthur. I smiled at a few and they just shook their heads. They probably thought "What on earth are they up to _this time?_" Others just turned around and started to gossip.

At long last, we reached Gaius' and my chambers. Like I thought he'd be, he was moving around in a frenzy fixing this and that potion. Then he went to mark on our makeshift map of the city. Finally he sat down with a grown looking at another book.

"Gaius," I said leading in our visitors. "We have a problem."

"Oh, Merlin, my boy," Gaius said without looking up. "I was hoping you'd be back soon. I wanted to know if you could—"

"We have a _problem_, Gaius," I said warningly. "_Arthur, _had one of those windows in his room, and two strangers just appeared."

"Well that's unexpected," he said, finally looking up and glancing at the strangers. "They're not from this time, are they?"

"No. There from some kingdom called Britain and a city called London."

"We're right here," Sherlock said.

"Sherlock," John scolded. "Don't be rude!"

"It's quite alright," Gaius said smiling, and trying to hold in a laugh. "We were being a bit rude. You see, we usually have a routine we follow when there's something unusual happening in Camelot."

"So things like this happen often," John asked.

"You wouldn't believe _how often_," I said with a sigh.

"Not that you _do _anything, _Mer_lin," Arthur scoffed.

"That isn't particularly correct," Sherlock said.

"What would _you_ know," Arthur asked.

"In our time, Camelot is a legend. You are king, and Merlin here is your Wizard."

"Warlock," John said. "The correct term is actually Warlock."

I stumbled and dropped the vials that I had just picked up. They shattered and the sound filled the now silent room.

"Is that true, Merlin," Arthur asked, quietly; dangerously. "Do you have magic?"

Reviews:

KmKizmet: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the cliffhanger! I tried to make it funny and like John would actually say. And, I'm glad you like the story. Thank you for the review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Laughing Dragon

_Do you have magic? _

What a way to have my secret revealed. I can't lie to him, but I don't think I could live with him hating me too.

_Stupid strangers,_ _I thought. Why did they have to mention my magic? Why? _

"Yes," I whispered.

Arthur's face grew furious.

"I was born with it, Arthur," I continued.

"Lies," he screamed. "Magic is a poison you choose!"

"No, Arthur," Gaius said. "He's telling the truth. When he came to Camelot, he didn't even know what spells were. His magic was instinctive, like breathing. He doesn't just _have _magic. He _is _magic. If he tried to stop using it, he would die."

"When I was young, I thought I was a monster," I told him. "I knew I was different, so I tried to be normal. I forced myself to stop using magic. I got so sick I couldn't even stand. When my mom found out she yelled at me to stop. Pleading. See told me just to use it. I was so scared after that, I stopped trying to not use magic."

"You tried to stop," Arthur asked.

"Yes," I said. "But it's impossible. What I didn't realize at the time was that I have magic for a reason. A destiny. It was made for someone. To protect them."

"Oh," Arthur said getting angry again.

"Yes," I said smiling. "A king. The Once and Future King. He's destined to unite Albion and bring peace to _all _the land."

"And who is this _king,_" Arthur asked, jealousy oozing from his pores.

"You'd know him. He's a prat."

Arthur thought about it for a bit. Then he smiled. It was a genuine smile.

"It's me, isn't it," he asked.

"Of course it is, Prat," I said. "What other prats do I know?"

He laughed at this.

"But if you think that's something, you should meet Kilgharrah," I said.

_I should probably start getting all the hard things to swallow out of the way, I thought. _

"Who's Kilgharrah," he asked.

"The Great Dragon."

"You mean the dragon I _killed?_"

"That's the one."

"No offense," John said. "But shouldn't we be trying to find out where the portals are?"

Arthur stopped his interrogation with a look that said "Don't think you're getting out of this…we're talking about it later."

I nodded.

"Gaius, have you figured out where the next portal will be," I asked.

"No," he said. "There unpredictable. However, there _is _someone that could help."

"Who," Arthur asked.

"He will be reluctant to help," Gaius said.

"Why?"

"You tried to kill him. However…. There is one person he will talk to."

"Do I know this person?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"Merlin."

"_Mer_lin? Why would he only talk to _Mer_lin of all people?"

"Because he's none prejudice and kind."

"Does it matter," Sherlock asked. "Can't you just tell us who this person is and where we can find him?"

"His name is Kilgharrah, and only Merlin can call him," Gaius said.

"Why is that," John asked.

"I'm a Dragonlord," I said.

It was almost dusk, and we were waiting for Merlin's pet dragon to come. The dragon that Merlin said I had dealt a mortal blow to. Well that didn't happen.

"So, you're a Dragonlord," I asked.

"Uh huh," Merlin replied.

"Why didn't you just tell the dragon to leave in the first place," I asked.

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"My father was still alive. Dragonlord abilities are passed down from father to son."

"So…Balinor was your father…..?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uther."

"Oh. You still could've told me. I wouldn't have turned you in."

"I didn't want to put you in a situation where you had to lie to your father. It wouldn't have been fair."

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Sire?"

"You're an idiot."

"You're both idiots," Sherlock mumbled. "What does any of this matter?"

"_Sherlock _be nice," John whispered back sharply.

"I should run you through," I said, turning towards Sherlock.

"But you won't though," he said.

"And why's that?"

"You need my skills of deduction."

"De what now?"

"Deduction. It's a skill of observation."

"Merlin has that."

"I can tell you what you've been doing the past day just by looking at you."

"Then pray tell me. What have I been doing?"

"You're a warrior. However, you have a strong guilt complex. You probably blame yourself for all the lives lost—on both sides. You don't particularly like killing, but you do like hunting. Today you spent about ….tree…four hours training. Then you went and had a long argument with someone of importance to you. Your father, maybe? After that you tried to get your mind off it by putting your misery on someone else. Merlin here, probably. Then we know the rest."

"Amazing," Merlin said.

"Humm, that's not what people normally say," Sherlock said.

"What do people normally say?"

We were interrupted by a booming laughter that was floating through the air. Sherlock and John's jaws dropped. Arthur tensed beside me.

"He's here," I said smiling.

"I can see that," Arthur replied, sarcastically.

"It's a dragon," John said. "A _real _dragon."

"It's not possible. A reptile of that size shouldn't be able to fly, making them something out of legends. They shouldn't be real."

"Oh I'm very real, Young Detective," Kilgharrah said.

"He can talk," John said, going white.

"Yes, Physician, I can," 'Gharrah said, amused.

He started laughing again as he landed.

"Kilgharrah," I said. "We need your help."

"Of course you do," he said in a fit of laughter. "You always do."

"What's so funny?"

"Look around you, Young Warlock."

I did as suggested and Arthur was about faint, John looked ready to throw up, and Sherlock was still mumbling about how impossible this was. All in all, it was a bit funny.

I started chuckling. 'Gharrah was right. This was hilarious. I was _so _going to hold this over Arthur's head for the next five or ten years.

"Not only that but you're new friends are look a likes of you and the Young Pendragon," 'Gharrah said laughing. "But the roles are reversed!"

Reviews:

KmKizmet: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Peabodythecat: Yes. That he was. I hope you liked this chapter!

Daydreamer91: It was funny wasn't it? Thank you for your nice comment. I hope you liked the fallow up for the reveal!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I know. I'm sorry I'm late. I'm working on two stories at once and I was having a problem with my other story—The Pain of a Dragon. But here it is! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4: Your Enemy is My Enemy

In a forest not far away… two people happen to meet. However, it's not in the same time. For the portals decided to bring this guest back farther than they did Sherlock and John. This was how two unlikely allies meet.

I was in my sister's little hovel mixing a deadly potion that she was _dying _to use on a certain _nosy servant_. I still didn't know how he managed to get in the way, but he always did. Suddenly there was a creak outside

"Hello," I called walking outside, in the middle of the Darkling Woods.

No one answered.

_Humm, I thought. It was probably just a deer. _

However, the next sound I heard was a loud crash.

"Hello," I called out again.

"Stupid bramble bush," a sing-song voice answered. "My first time in this strange place and I trip over a bramble! How embarrassing!"

"Come out or I'll kill you were you stand," I called out to the new comer.

I was best to always be on your toes. You never know what threat will be out in the Darkling Woods. Especially in the middle of the night, as it was.

"Oh, hello," the voice said, as it pushed its way through the foliage and into my sight. "I'm Moriarty. And you are?"

"Morgana. My name is the Lady Morgana."

"Different roles," I asked the dragon.

"Yes, Young Detective," the dragon …. Kil-something?—said. "You see, Merlin here is always telling Arthur off for being a "prat"—as he puts it—and your John does the same for you. However, you and Merlin have very similar traits. As does the Young Pendragon and the Physician. So you can see how this is funny?"

"Is he always like this," I asked Merlin.

"Yes and no," he said with a deep felt sigh. "However, usually he's a lot worse. Far more cryptic. But, as annoying goes, yes. Yes he is."

"I wouldn't want to be you," I said.

"No," he answered. "You probably wouldn't. Everyday I'm pulled in about five different directions. The prat wants his breakfast, armor polished, dogs exercised, sword sharped, be a human shield, clothes washed, room clean, and etc. Gaius wants the leech tank cleaned, medicine taken to their recipients, herbs picked, and to look a new remedy up in one of his many…_many_…books. Not only that I have to go follow a new threat. Stop the assassin. Foil Morgana's new plot. Take out _another _sorcerer bent on revenge. _Again_. I promise you, it's tiring."

"Wow," was all John could say. "You do all that in one day?"

"And Arthur thinks I go to the tavern," he sighs.

"_Wait_," said person yells. "You said _Morgana's _new _plot! _What on _earth _are you playing at?"

"I said that?"

Well that was unexpected. The next few minutes I started to delete every word that came out of their mouth the moment they said it. It wasn't important. What was important was getting back home so I could _finally _defeat Moriarty. I hate to admit it, but we're an even match.

"So, Morgana," I said. "What's a pretty lady like you doing out in the middle of the woods?"  
"My sister lives here," she said offended.

"Oh," I said surprised. "Would it be rude to ask why? I'd like to stay a gentleman."

"I live here because my _half-brother _has taken the throne from me," she spat. "And all because some _servant _was able to spoil my plan."

"Enemies," I breathed. "They're fun, but annoying all the same. I can't seem to beat mine in the game we're playing. I'm afraid we're evenly matched. Ah well. I'll just have to find a way to outsmart him…"

"Where do you come from," Morgana asked. "I can tell you don't come from this realm. Your accent is different."

"That's because I come from the future," I said smirking; I've got the perfect way to beat Sherlock Holmes. "I know who you are. And I know you lose. Emrys wins. _Merlin _wins."

Morgana gasped.

"But that _can't _be," she screeched. "_Merlin _can't be _Emrys! _He's just a servant boy!"

"Oh, but he's a powerful servant boy."

I was just teasing, but Morgana started to fume and blew up the first three rows of trees.

"But, I can help."

"How," she asked.

"I have an enemy too. His name is Sherlock Holmes. He's a sociopath and a genius. You see, I like you … So I want to help. Your enemy is my enemy. If I get rid of Merlin Emrys … you get rid of Sherlock Holmes."

"How could you hope to defeat the most powerful warlock in existence?"

"I'm a genius too. A match for Sherlock Holmes. If I kill your enemy, you kill mine. Is this a deal, or will you let this sweet, sweet, sweet, opportunity pass."

I used my sing-song voice. No one in their right minds could resist the sing-song voice.

She thought about it for a moment. But, then her face lit up in a bright, evil smile. I had her.

"It's a deal, Mr. Moriarty," she said. "Get rid of the servant and I'll get rid of your sociopath."

"Deal," I said and we shook hand laughing at our now bright future.

This time, the villains will beat those dreaded angels. It will be so fun to see them fear us … and maybe cry. _Oh, _I love to see them cry!

We walked silently from the clearing. Kilgharrah—_Merlin's _dragon—didn't know how to get Sherlock and John home. He didn't know how to predict the portals. For all he knew, the one they came out of could've been the last one. So much for an _all knowing _dragon.

"I'm sorry," I heard Merlin tell John. "We'll get you back _somehow._ I've actually been in worse situations than these."

"By your little speech earlier, I wouldn't be surprised," John said laughing. "And it's not your fault. I'm just happy that you and Arthur are being kind enough to help us."

Merlin gave him his best lopsided smile, and I shook my head.

_Idiot, I thought fondly. _

Then, at that moment, a black whirlwind revealing Morgause, Morgana, and a man that I have never seen before.

"Hello, _brother,_" Morgana spat.

Reviews:

KmKizmet: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it, but I don't know if I'm 'made' to write crossovers.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I hope this chapter makes up for being late last time! Sorry again.

Chapter Five: An Unexpected Visitor (No I Mean _REALLY _Unexpected)

_Hello, _brother_. _

The words spun around in my head. I remember Merlin saying something about this, but I didn't believe him. But I did now.

"Morgana," said man spat.

"_Emrys,_" she spat back.

Merlin started. He must not have known that she knew about that.

"Ha—How," he asked.

"A certain man explained that you were _powerful_, _Merlin_."

This was said harshly with hatred in every word. This was not the Morgana I knew. But it was the Morgana Merlin knew apparently. That and the one the witch Morgause knew, by the proud smile on her face.

"Oh, I love these fights," the man exclaimed in an annoying sing-song manner.

"Moriarty," Sherlock growled.

"Hello, Sherlock," Moriarty said, smiling. "Did you miss me? I missed you."

"No," Sherlock replied, venom in his usually stoic voice.

"That's sad," Moriarty said. "That's very sad indead. Did you at least miss our game?"

"Even less," Sherlock replied.

"I know when you're lying, honey," Moriarty purred. "I know you missed it. How could you not? You get bored. Just. Like. Me."

"I am nothing like you," he spat.

"Yes you are," the sing-song voice was back, and I wanted to punch Moriarty's face. "But, I have a new game. On that we can all play."

"Oh," Merlin said. "And what would that be?"

"Who gets in control of the two times, the two worlds? Will it be the angels? Or will it be the villains?"

"You seem confident," I interjected.

"I am," Moriarty said. "I know who the winner will be. And, it won't be you."

I wanted to kill him just to get him to stop with that annoying sing-song charade he had going on. It was _annoying! _

"Should we decide once and for all whose the winner," he asked.

"Why not," I said.

"Arthur," Merlin said in urgency. "Let's think about his first."

I ignored him.

"Come on then," I taunted. "Why not show us how powerful you three are?"

Merlin shook his head, John gasped, and Sherlock just looked at me like I was an idiot—which he did a lot, so that didn't help me much.

"I already have," Morgause said.

All of a sudden, I felt a cold forbidden feeling. The air suddenly just felt wrong. I didn't even know what she'd done yet, and I already knew that it was something bad.

She smiled as she muttered something, and her eyes turned a corrupted gold.

Then a harsh wind blew around us. Merlin screamed for everyone to duck, and we did. Morgause laughed and the wind finally died down. But, everything was not alright… For at her feet now laid my father's dead body.

My father was _dead. _I was now king, and there were two known powerful sorceresses in our midst with one unknown man that could have everything up his sleeve. The situation finally hit me.

How were we _ever _going to get out of this one?

_Merlin, I hope you can save us, I thought. You're only hope…_

At that moment, Morgana sent her first spell toward us. It was a fireball. Merlin quickly disintegrated it.

"Not bad," Morgause said. "But, you'll have to do better than that."

Morgause and Morgana sent spell after spell, curse after curse, and hex after hex at us. Merlin stopped them all. But, I could tell that it was getting harder to stop them, as they were throwing them faster. And closer together.

Merlin was powerful, but he was inexperienced. He didn't have the advantage of practicing on another person—or even multiple people at once. He was only a beginner when it came to these things.

_We have to get out of here, I thought. Merlin can't last like this forever. How can we get out of here? _

At that moment, something strange happened. I don't think I'll ever be able to explain it. But, there was a whirling, wheezing sound. Like whurp … whurp … whrup . Then I saw a blue box appear. It had writing on it that I couldn't make out and it was fading in and out.

"What the," Moriarty said with confusion.

"I never," Morgause said pausing.

"What _is that,_" Merlin finished, dodging Morgana's spell that she tried to send when he wasn't looking.

"It looks like an old Police Box," John said.

"It _is _a Police Box," Sherlock said. "An original 1950's Police Box to be exact."

"What's it doing in Camelot," I asked.

"I have no idea," he said frowning.

The spells stopped for a moment as everyone stared at the flying Police Box. It was speeding to our right.

I shook my head. It _always _happened in Camelot. _Every _strange thing had to happen in Camelot.

_Why, I thought. Why did it have to be us? Why couldn't it happen in Mercia, or Lot's Kingdom? Why us?_

It was at that moment that the blue box decided to randomly change directions and fly towards us.

"Duck," Merlin yelled, but Morgause and Morgana already started throwing spells again.

Merlin combatted them while I watched the blue box. It was getting closer and closer to us as the time went on. There was no sign that it would change direction.

"Merlin," I said. "We need to get out of here."

"I know that," he spat. "Just tell me when!"

I nodded, but his back was facing me. The blue box was about a fifty yards away from us now. If we didn't move, we would be run over. That or we would be fried by a missed spell.

In the end, we didn't have a choice. As, Morgana shot out another spell, Moriarty brought out a metal contraption. It hit Merlin in the shoulder and he screamed. I ran to him as he fell. Moriarty smiled and that's when the blue box ran into him. It had fully materialized. After it hit him, it dematerialized and shimmered into and out of life as it went towards us. I closed my eyes and waited for the worse.

Reviews:

Guest: Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it! I'll try to update tonight or tomorrow.


End file.
